Trapped2!!!!!!!
by Chibi Moon Dragon
Summary: What happens when CMD my character and my sister get trapped in our house and anime show up*some twisted and nasty parts* WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A LIGHT STOMACH OR CANNOT HANDLE SEX OR LESBO REALTIONS!!! R&R P.S. Who will go to the closet??? C


Disclaimer: I don't own any charcters from GW/DBZ/SM, but   
I do own my character Chibi Moon Dragon aka Chibi my  
sister's character is Chibi Lita. And I DO NOT MAKE ANY  
MONEY OFFA THIS!!!  
Front door  
CMD: Hey we're here CL  
CL: This is a big place  
*doors slam shut*  
CMD: What the Fuck?? We're stuck in here!!! I am gonna go mad!!!  
CL: Hey maybe something will happen.  
CMD: Sure something will happen my ass! *is meditaiting*  
*a load thud and the G guys are there*  
CMD&CL: What the Hell!  
*another loud thud and DBZ,SM, Tenchi, FLint, Pokemon areived*  
CMD: Well as long as there here lets have some FUN!  
Kitchen  
Sasami: Lunch's ready!  
Goku: Yummy food *eats soo fast he gets hiccups*  
CMD: Yummy food starts a compition with Goku *talks with mouth full*  
CL: You are bakas starts to eat *chews with mouth open*  
Flint: Ummmmmmmmm yummy *eats a whole lot*  
Nuboyuki: Well as long as were here howa bout one of you pretty girls date me?  
Tenchi: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww grosss dad!! *sweatdrops*  
Nuboyuki: Well I not the one who's sleeping with miss sezy Space Pirate!!  
Tenchi: *turns beat red and falls down anime style*  
Ryoko: O Tenchi I got a little room for us please come!!!  
Tenchi goes of with Ryoko (an heheh)  
CMD: That's it you dirty bastard your going to the closet!  
Nuboyuki: The closet?  
Goku&Flint&CL: Oh noooooooo not the closet!!!  
*throwss Nuboyuki in the closet and claps her hands together*  
Lab  
Washu: So what do you do for a living Bulma?  
Bulma: I am the head of CC Miss Washu.  
Washu: Ya wanna see an inventionn of mine pease pretty pease??  
Bulma: Okay Miss Washu.  
Washu: This invention takes the excess energy from tsuto space and duplicates  
the recorded mind data.  
Bulma: Wow it does all that Miss Washu  
Washu: Please call me little Washu okay Bulma?  
Bulma: Sure thing lil Washu  
*Washu and Bulma are M/O*(an boy do I have a sick mind)  
Fighiting Room  
Announcer: Round 1 Goku vs Vegeta!!!  
Crowd: GO GOKU!!!!!  
Crowd: GO VEGETA!!!  
CL: Go Veggetto Go Go Veggetto!!  
CMD: Go Goku and Vegi-chan!!!  
Vegeta: Shut up woman!!!*launches KAMEHAMEHA@CMD*  
CMD: AWWW shit *blocks with her shield*  
Goku: *Launches KAMEHAMEHA@Vegeta*  
Game room  
Heero: DIE DIE DIE Omae O Korosu!!!  
Amara: Here let me help you *helps Heero w/game*  
Serena: Heero is soo cute but soo shy.  
Mina: Yea tell me about it I wish he would date me!  
Serena: *beats Mina racing*  
Mina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena: Yes after 5 months of trying I won *goes off to find her Wuffei*  
Heero: Thanks Amara  
Amara: Your welcome *blushes*  
Heero&Amara: are currently making out(an I have a really sick mind)  
Fighting Room  
Annoncer: Goku wins after that ki blast through Vegeta's *pauses then shouts DICK!!!*  
Vegeta: Awww holy Saya-Jin Shit *grabs dick*(an I am Trigger Happy)  
CL: Ewwwwwwwwwwwww gross he's grabbing his DRAGONBALLS!!!!! *runs out with her lover Trowa*  
CMD: Awww poor Vegi-chan's *explodes laughing and then shouts DICK!!!* *leaves with my lover  
Duo!!!*  
Duo: Honey that was a considerbalby low blow considering where he got it *starts laughing*  
Flint: Ewwwwwww that's soooooooooooo grossss!!!  
*A DRUKEN HORNY AYEKA WALKS IN WITH RELENA THEY ARE M/O*  
Heero: Fucking no its Relena!!! *hides behind Amara*  
CMD: *Tosses Ayeka and Relena into the closet but not before bitting the shit outta them*  
Closet  
Nuboyuki: Hey Ayeka Relena wanna sleep with me  
Ayeka&Relena: who are drunk *hand Nuboyuki some sake and have a three-some*(an I am Trigger  
Happy but not a lot)  
Should I write more you tell me I will need a least 5+ reviews to continue. Who will  
get sent to the closet submit some entries and tell me *NO FLAMES THEY WILL  
BE PRINTED UP BURNED AND HAVE THE SHIT BEAT OUTTA THEM BY THE Z FIGHTERS!!!!  
What will happen between the couples are there tooo many lesbos??  
Duo *is making out w/Chibi(cmd)  
Wufei INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!!  
Heero Omae o Korosu *is making out with Amara*  
Vegeta Still holding his DRAGONBALLS!!  
Bulma *is m/o w/Washu*  
*serena walks in*  
Serena *squeals Wuffei!!*  
Wufei *starts to make out with his Serena  



End file.
